Lesson Time (The Sequel To Let Us Sin Together)
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: A strange potion is given to Hyde by our favourite werewolf lover. What does it do? Who will become the test subject? And will the effects lead to something worth while? Dive in and find out for yourself! X3 Warnings are inside.


Hello everybody and welcome to another smut fic!

Warning: This one might be a bit more explicit than the last one I did, so if it does end up being more explicit...you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic like most of the characters or the settings...except for the idea and one character that will be mentioned.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Hyde's POV)_

Night had finally fallen over London, and the time for monsters and foul men to come out and play had finally arrived.

I myself, was one such foul man...or monster...who had just finished readying himself for a night of sin and debauchery to pass the time. After the good doctor had given over control to me, I was quick to get my hat and cane, and was out of the doctor's quarters in seconds.

I was about to head out the door of the Society, when an idea came to my mind.

 ** _'Hmm, wonder if Mrs Rachel is still awake?'_** I thought to myself with a devious grin, changing course and heading over to the building's kitchen, though I knew all too well that the doctor would complain, like he always did, about what I did at night.

But likie any other night I would just ignore him and do what I want.

* * *

It seemed, that the woman in question was sitting in the kitchen, while the others must have gone to bed already to rest for the night...but she seemed to be looking at something.

My curiousity was definetly peaked.

I stalked through the shadows of the kitchen, which seemed to only be illuminated slightly by the single candle on the table she was sitting in front of, as I avoided the girl catching me till I was standing behind her...and grinned widely, my arms outstretched with my fingers like sharp talons above her shoulders.

 **"Boo!"**

A frightened shriek escaped the girl's lips, jumping up off her seat and knocking it over in the process, a hand over her heart while the other was clutching whatever she had been looking at tightly.

However, it didn't take long for her to realise it was just me, standing in front of her with a gleeful and curious expression, as she visibly relaxed.

"Oh, Mr. Hyde! Y-You startled me for a moment there!" She spoke with a small smile on her face, and a stutter in her tone

I simply laughed with a grin still on my lips, my trusty cane in my right hand and my left hand on my hip, as I stared at the smaller woman in front of me.

And then I finally asked my question.

 **"What do you have there in your hand Rachel?"**

"Oh, this?"

She pulled it from behind her back, allowing me to finally see the vial in her hand with my own eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure...it's some potion Rose created...but she wasn't sure what it would do...so as her friend, she wanted me to test it for her..." She explained, a nervous edge to her voice, as she stared down at the small vial, filled with a dark blue liquid.

I just chuckled.

 **"Let me guess, you don't want to, right?"** I questioned, trying to reach out for the potion with my left hand.

Rachel seemed to quickly notice this, as she stepped back away from me, and once again held the vial behind her back.

"To be honest no...I'm scared of what it may do to me...Why do you want it?" She inquired with a cute and confused expression.

Though not as cute as the good doctor was when he was confused...or flustered for that matter.

I raised an eyebrow deviously, then suddenly pulled my head back with laughter at the girl's question. Though once I had calmed down, I finally answered said question with a generous tone in my voice.

 **"I was hoping to take it off your hands, do the job for you...Don't you want me to help you?"** I explained with a slightly kind expression on my face.

"But...what if it does something bad to you?" Rachel questioned me in a concerned and uncertain tone.

I mentally giggled at such words.

 _ **'Such a sweet girl, caring about my safety of all things~'**_ I thought to myself, before pursuing on.

 **"Won't matter to me, maybe it'll be fun...now hand it over."** I spoke, ordering out the last part with my left hand outstretched between us. It was never too difficult to make others see things my way.

Rachel sighed quietly

The young woman pulled the vial from behind her back again, placing it in my open hand carefully.

 **"Good girl."** I praised.

Gripping the vial in my hand, I gently and quickly placed it in one of my inner coat pockets. I smiled at her, before turning and heading out of the room, though I waved her goodbye, and then out of the building, into the dark and cold streets of London with the widest grin I could muster up.

 ** _'Now that that's settled Doctor...shall we continue?'_**

Said doctor sighed tiredly from the back of my mind, since he hadn't managed to get much sleep again today.

 _'If you must. Please don't get yourself killed tonight.'_

I chuckled under my breath, quickly jumping upto one of the closest rooftops I could reach. This would be his time to rest, while I had my time to shine.

 _ **'Now why would I do that Jekyll~?'**_ I purred out playfully.

 _'You nearly did last night, whether it was intentional or not.'_ He replied shortly, and I could hear the irritation in his voice, not that it changed anything whenever he used that tone.

 _ **'It's called adrenaline my dear doctor. None of us can help it even if it does get us killed from time to time.'**_ I explained gleefully, jumping from roof to roof with sheer excitement and said adrenaline flowing through my veins like a drug that I couldn't help but love.

 _ **'And you've done bad things yourself doctor~ Don't forget that~'**_

 _'That's not the point and you know it!'_ He snapped, and I could bet his irritation for me was growing...and what a delight it was.

 _ **'Whatever, now if you'll excuse me...I have some things to do~'**_ I purred out the last part with a gleeful grin, rushing out into the night for some fun...lots and lots of fun.

* * *

 **-A few hours later-**

* * *

The night had gone quite well.

But throughout those few hours that I had been out, I had been itching and yearning to get back to The Society and try out the potion to finally see what it would do, and for one night only, I decided to return back home early.

I stepped into the doctor's quarters, my body and clothes stained with sweat from all the running, breathing heavily as I quickly sealed the doors behind me.

But as I stepped over and placed the small bottle on the doctor's desk, and sat down on the sofa behind me...the transformation back into the doctor occured. A familiar pain surged through my body, my eyes turned crimson, my hair became short and brown, and my body became slightly taller...not that I would ever admit such a thing to my nicer counterpart.

After a few minutes I appeared in the cabinets behind Jekyll's desk, still in my own clothes, while the doctor finally awoke from unconsciousness on the couch, shaking his head slightly to clear his vision after the all too familiar transformation.

I watched on as Jekyll got up and was soon changing back into his own fancy attire.

I definetly got a good view while I watched on, licking my lips at the sight of the doctor changing back into his own clothes, his bare skin visible to me for only a little bit, but it was still enough to make my heart beat just a little faster at such a strangely arousing and even...handsome sight.

Soon he finished and strolled over to his desk, but the doctor quickly glanced over at me with his normal expression: stern and calm like always, well not always but that's a different story entirely...and one that is just between me and the good doctor alone.

"What are you so fixated on?" Jekyll inquired with a raised brow.

I quickly picked an excuse from out of the air, before finally speaking with a reply that would quickly and swiftly change the subject between me and the doctor.

 **"The potion that Rachel gave us, maybe we should try it out. Maybe make a few notes here and there?"**

"And what if it kills us? I learned well enough the consequences of testing out an unknown potion on myself a long time ago." The doctor snapped with a glare in my direction, as I noticed his hands were clenched together slightly at his sides in irritation.

But I just simply sighed quietly.

 **"Don't you want to help them, Jekyll?"** I questioned as I moved closer to the doctor's side, whispering my defense directly into his ear.

 **"You'll be helping the lodgers, and making sure that Rachel wouldn't have died from it either. And it also doesn't look that harmful, it's honestly quite a small amount really."**

The doctor didn't answer me, but I knew that he would give in soon enough, as I could tell that he was clearly in thought, anger visible in his ruby eyes at whatever he was thinking about.

 **"I mean, how bad could it be, my dear doctor~?"** I purred rhetorically into Jekyll's ear with a sly smirk on my lips.

A sigh soon left the good doctor's soft lips, and finally picked up the small vial with his right hand, as I could see his uneasy gaze while he analysed and looked the vial over.

But one way or another...I knew that I had already won this battle.

 **"Just a quick sip, doctor~"**

He looked at me once again and sighed again, uncorking the vial and bringing the rim of it to his lips. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, just a single moment, before quickly downing the small amount of liquid down his throat, though a tiny drop or two dripped down the corner of his lips.

I remained at the doctor's ear, as I watched and waited to see the effects...though I held back the urge to lick the tiny drops off his face, but it wasn't an easy thing to avoid.

 **"Good doctor~"** I whispered.

The doctor once again remained quiet for a moment, before I noticed that a dark blush began to cover his cheeks.

"Sh-Shit..." Jekyll cursed quietly with a sudden stutter, as he suddenly gripped at the edge of his desk, while I moved to seat myself to his left on said desk, with one leg over the other.

"I swear...I'm g-going t-to kill y-you for th-this, Hyde...!"

My eyes suddenly and quickly looked down, and I finally saw what the good doctor's little problem was...and I instantly bursted into laughter at the man's hollow threat.

 **"Good luck with that, Jekyll!"**

"Sh-Shut up! This is...y-your fault, d-damn it!" The doctor snapped in an angered and uncomfortable tone, but it seemed that his little problem was making speaking very difficult for him.

After I had finally calmed down, I sighed at the doctor's attempt to speak to me, before I spoke once again.

 **"Why don't you let me teach you how to deal with that~"** I purred to him as I leaned in a little closer, though my words and tone were more serious than before.

"H-How?" The doctor stuttered out, glancing over at me, and I could finally see something in his eyes...something I had not seen since that one night in the dreamscape. This was definetly going to be fun.

 **"Well I can't do it while your sitting down in your chair, Jekyll~"** I purred in a cheeky and playful manner, with a small and playful chuckle after that, before I got off the desk and stood before him with one arm behind my back, and the other outstretched to him, my upper body bent down before him like a gentleman asking a lady for a dance.

But our eyes still remained locked together, and this would be one dance, that would remain private between the two of us.

 **"Come with me, my dear doctor~"**

He looked at me for only a single moment, before he slowly placed his hand in mine, and I could easily imagine how desperate the good doctor was to be rid of the obvious problem in his pants, our fingers intertwined slightly as I quickly strolled over to the sofa.

Once I was there, I slowly turned around, looking at Jekyll with a small and strangely soft smile on my rough lips.

 **"Sit down and let me teach you~"** I purred out playfully, as I slowly and teasingly removed my hand from the doctor's own. Jekyll sighed and for once, did as he was told while he watched me carefully, as if I were about to suddenly attack him, backstab him or something else along those lines.

 _'Am I really that cruel?'_

Seconds after he had sat down, I floated behind the doctor's form, and then rested my head in the crook of Jekyll's soft, delicate and unmarked neck.

It would be in his best interests for me to fix that later on once we were done here.

 **"Now~"** I started hotly, while my eyes remained locked onto the good doctor's pretty face, before I quickly reached out and gently grabbed both of his wrists, doing so in said manner, so as to not frighten him away before we had even gotten started.

 **"First you move your hands up your legs~"** I whispered hotly into the doctor's ear, though my voice was loud enough for him to hear it, while I used his hands to gently carress over Jekyll's own clothed legs.

 **"Then across your inner thighs~"**

I did exactly what I said, listening closely for any reactions leaving the brunette's soft and quivering lips, while I carefully moved his hands over his sensitive inner thighs, a quiet but audible moan escaping past Jekyll's pink lips, though he looked as if he was trying desperately to hide his enjoyment from me.

 **"You like that, Jekyll~?"** I teased and moved his hands closer to the good doctor's clothed crotch.

Another quiet moan escaped him.

Giggling playfully at such sweet sounds, I slowly licked the outer rim of my nicer half's ear, in order to get more of those delicious sounds out of him...but in seconds I quickly removed my tongue from his ear, and then looked back down to focus specifically on my very important teachings.

 **"Next, my dear doctor, you unbutton those trousers of yours~"** I explained hotly, moving the doctor's hands upto the buttons on his trousers...but as I did so, I could suddenly see that something was very different. His hands were now trembling quite violently, and he was quick to avert his gaze away from what I was about to help him do.

But all I did was stop my actions...and moved closer to him as I nuzzled his neck softly.

 **"Henry, i'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you."** I whispered softly and calmly into his ear, using his first name for once, in order to grab the good doctor's attention.

I didn't want to turn this into rape or sexual assault.

I'm not a complete animal, even I have lines I don't cross.

Soon enough, Jekyll finally turned his head to look back down at where his trembling hands were now resting: just below the hem of his still buttoned up trousers.

"A-Are you sure? A-Are you telling the truth?" He asked weakly and quietly, a stutter plaguing his words, that I imagined he had tried desperately to be rid of before he spoke to me. I smiled one of my rare and honest smiles, before I left a soft and delicate, upon the soft and delicate flesh of his neck.

 **"Yes doctor, my words are true. Now shall I continue?"**

After only a few seconds...Jekyll slowly nodded: his only answer to my question, before the both of us continued on with our private little lesson.

 **"Pull your trousers down~ Along with your boxers~ But just enough for your cock to come out and play for us, my dear doctor~"** I purred quietly, and touch softly, into Jekyll's ear, as I allowed the doctor to do as I had explained. Once again I gave his ear a quick lick. It seemed to be quite sensitive to my touch, and I was definetly going to keep it in mind for future lessons.

Another, slightly louder moan, escaped passed Jekyll's soft lips, as he rested his head back against the couch.

It seem to take a bit for him to process my orders, through his lust clouded and dazed mind. But once he finally understood what I meant, the good doctor quickly did as he was told, a sudden but expected gasp escaping his wet lips, as the cool air of Jekyll's quarters brushed against his now freed and aching cock.

The excited smirk, that I had worn previously returned, though this time it was a touch wider on my pale face.

This was even easier than I thought it would be to get the good doctor to go along with this.

But I didn't remain on the thought for long and just continued.

 **"Next you grip the length of your member~ And then stroke it up and down~ Slowly at first~ I don't want you to hurt yourself~"** I purred into his ear, and with slight hesitation the doctor did just that, though he was clearly very nervous about it.

It was definetly his first time for self pleasure...and it was once again mine for the taking.

As I spoke I used his remaining hand to slowly and awkwardly unbutton the doctor's upper clothing: first his over shirt and then the white shirt underneath that, pulling both shirts open to reveal his cute and slightly hard nipples.

Jekyll's body was always a delicious and unforgettable sight to behold.

 **"But if you want to know how to add to the pleasure, my dear doctor~"** I started and brought his left hand upto his left nipple, while I let go of the brunette's right hand, allowing the doctor to continue to stroke himself, as I brought my pale hand up to hover in front of Jekyll's face.

 **"Rub that cute little nipple, between your finger and thumb, like this~"**

And just as I explained, I rubbed my finger and thumb together, right in front of him to demonstrate.

The doctor moaned as he continued stroking his cock, seeming to only barely hear my words when I said them. It once again took a moment, but I could soon feel his hand figiting about while I still gripped his wrist. He clearly wanted to reach for his nipple, and I didn't think twice about letting go of his hand, as he began to do as I had explained. A small and pleasured whimper lescaped past his soft lips, a sound that was music to my ears, as I saw him pleasing himself.

He was actually doing quite a good job for a beginner.

 **"Very good, Jekyll~"** I praised hotly and lowly, my hands now off his body.

It seemed that my work here was done, and without another word to my busy counterpart, I floated away and back into the mirror, in order to allow the good doctor to continue on his own in _"private"_.

But as my body made it to the other side of the mirror, I suddenly came to a shocking realization, as I could feel that my own trousers...had suddenly become tighter than before...before Jekyll had downed the potion.

And it seemed that it had had an effect on me as well.

 **"Shit."** I muttered as quietly as possible under my now heated and slightly heavy breath.

Slowly and somewhat awkwardly, I turned around to stare at my "sweet and innocent" counterpart, that was still getting off so deliciously well on the sofa.

Now I had a private show before me, along with a front row seat to it as well, and it was all for me and me alone.

I admit that I felt quite special at the thought of being the only one who would get to see Jekyll like this.

 _'Not even his good friend Lanyon will get to see this~ I bet he would kill for even a glimpse at it~'_

As quickly as I could I hastily undid my trousers, pushing both my unbearably tight trousers and my not so tight boxers down past my thighs and to just above my knees, releasing my now hard and aching member from it's torturous confines. I didn't want to waste another second, and instantly gripped my thick and throbbing length tightly with a single hand.

But it seemed that the good doctor hadn't noticed...he seemed to be too into his own play time to notice me.

And after a few seconds the both of us were in the grip of blissful self pleasure and neither of us were holding back.

It felt so relieving and satisfying for me: watching Jekyll finally embracing such sinful pleasures once again in his life, while I was the only one to see it all. Greedily, I took it all in with my emerald eyes, looking up and down his desperate body that seemed to be calling to me, begging for my touch, in order to give him pleasures that no one else could give him. This was way better a show than any whore or vagabond could come close to, though I would never say that to Jekyll's face.

We both continued our actions as blissful moans and groans escaped me, while little whimpers, gasps and cries left the good doctor's soft lips that got louder and louder, though one or two sounds that left Jekyll, sounded oddly similar to my name.

 _ **'Oh~ Very naughty, doctor~'**_ I thought to myself with a wide and triumphant smirk on my pale features, licking my lips at the idea that the good doctor was getting off at the thoughts of yours truly.

And I could bet that said thoughts were about what I had done to him that one night, ravishing and commanding _my_ sweet little doctor, in the glorious privacy of _our_ dreamscape, just the two of us alone together. It was just like how we were now actually, but far less intimate than that unforgetable night of sin and bliss.

I continued to please my own aching and throbbing member, stroking it fast and hard as my thumb teased and carressed over the tip, while my ears simply continued to pick up on Jekyll moaning my name. It sounded like pure perfection, my name and many sounds rolling off his tongue like that, laced with unhinged pleasure, unlike any other day when he would constantly berate me or not even use my name.

It wasn't long until Jekyll's climax finally took hold of him and sent him spiralling into esctascy, screaming my name in pure and unmuffled delight, as he released a fresh loud of cum into his own hand...or maybe he thought it was my hand, who can really say, though some of it easily got all over my counterpart's chest and stomach. And as my emerald eyes saw the doctor release, seeing his body shake and spasm from the strong waves of pleasure consuming him, and my ears hearing my name cried out from those soft lips of his, my own release violently took hold of me as I spent my release all over my pale hand, along with my fabric covered chestand stomach, while I didn't bother with holding back as I cried out the doctor's name, neither of us seeming to have a care in the world for who heard us.

 _'Though even if they did...what would they be able to do about~?'_

Once my release had finally passed, I took a shaky moment to catch my breath, my whole body stained with sweat as I soon pulled up my trousers and boxers, buttoning them back up, before I simply decided to remove my upper clothing, seeing that they were stained with very visible cum stains, and then threw them away.

After that was done, looked back up to see Jekyll breathing heavily with his cheeks dusted with a cute and dark blush, his hand coloued white with his own release and his head laying on the back of the sofa in exhaustion, his hair disheveled and sticking to his forehead, with his soft, pillow like lips now parted as he tried to catch his breath.

I slowly and erotically licked my rough and dry lips at such a delicious sight.

He looked even more irresistable than the last time I had seen him like this: sweating, panting and body weak as a kitten, while his bare and sensitive skin was revealed to me.

But something was visibly missing from this near perfect piece of art.

Quickly, I floated out of the mirror and over to the sofa, hovering in front of the doctor's weak and yet strangely beautiful form, seeing that his hand was still around his member while his left arm layed used at his side. He was still trying to calm himself down and catch his breath after such a strong orgasm. But I quickly took advantage of the moment, bringing my hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and then smashed our lips together in a rough and passionate kiss.

I smirked against the doctor's lips, hearing a muffled gasp of surprise escape Jekyll's lips, though in his weak state there was nothing he could do to push me away, and instead he submitted to me and kissed back, as I drew a quiet moan from him.

I couldn't help but to let my devilish smirk widen between our lips, loving how different they were: soft as cotton ones against rough as leather ones. But they seemed to mingle together so perfectly, between what many would call two very imperfect people.

But soon enough I pulled out of the sightly bruising kiss, allowing the both of us to once again breathe, my smirk remaining at the expression on the doctor's face: exhausted, heated and not a very gentleman like look for Jekyll to be wearing, but still hot and adorable all the same.

 **"Did you enjoy yourself, Doctor Jekyll~?"** I purred out in a playful, teasing and curious tone, feeling that the potion had finally worn off within me, and I guessed that the same had happened to the good doctor as well.

But he didn't answer my question, and his eyes visibly and quickly began darting this way and that to avoid my gaze, pure embarressment clear on his flsutered face. What a surprise that he would react like that to such a simple question. I chuckled and simply waited for him to look at me, or better yet speak up at all.

But instead of anything like that, what I heard from him, was not what I expected to hear from him of all people.

A fucking thank you!

Though it was whispered to me, and my embarressed counterpart didn't even dare look at me while he uttered those words to me, I still blinked a few times and my eyes widened, my eyebrows raised in curious shock.

 **"Excuse me doctor, would you care to repeat what you just said? I swear I must have misheard you and thought you just said thank you!"** I shouted questioningly at my counterpart with a curious gaze, though I was simply played it off as if he had just made a bad joke...or I had misheard him, one of the two.

His cheeks suddenly turned an even darker shade of crimson than before, and he clearly hesitated when he slowly looked up at me and into my eyes, a shy and embarressed yet not as exhausted expression painting his face.

Jekyll sighed quietly.

"I did say thank you, Hyde. For helping me rid myself of that god aweful potion I mean." He repeated, though he was a touch louder when he spoke, and this time I could not have mistaken his words, even if it had been one of those night that I had came back drunk.

"Though I must remember to have words with Miss Knowles tomorrow, make sure that she is careful wth her experiments from now on, otherwise we're all going to be having trouble." The good doctor added and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the events that were to play out the following day.

Rose was going to have such a terrible time tomorrow.

But even then, that wasn't enough to rid me of the shock of what the doctor had said: thanking me for such a simple yet entertaining little task.

I stared right into my nicer counterpart's crimson orbs.

Until I suddenly bursted into loud and hysterical laughter.

 **"You don't have to thank me, Jekyll!"** I uttered as best I could as I continued to laugh at the good doctor, feeling tears welling in my eyes as I began to cough from how hard I was laughing from the ridiculous scenario we were in.

After a little bit I finally calmed down and wiped away my tears, once again staring at him though I could feel that my face was a light shade of scarlet this time.

But the doctor didn't seem to enjoy my reaction as an irritated yet cute pout blessed his pretty lips.

 ** _'You're too cute for your own damn good~ Something like that might cost you dear, my dear doctor~'_**

But in seconds I quickly remembered why I had came out of the mirror again, for as I had said before: there was something missing from what I saw before me on the sofa.

Luckily it wouldn't take much to fix the problem, as I simply cupped the doctor's chin with a single pale hand and turned his head slightly, though I could hear him questioning me over what I was doing, but I didn't listen to him, since what I had done had given me an opening to the delicate flesh of his pretty neck.

I pressed my warm and wet lips against the doctor's neck and quickly got an audible moan in response.

 **"Just fixing a problem, my dear doctor~"** I whispered hotly against the sensitive skin of his neck, though loud enough for him to hear me, my hot breath blown directly against the already warm flesh of Jekyll's neck, hearing him gulp and moan as his breath quickened in what I guessed was either panic, fear...or anticipation.

The doctor was still unable to do anything to stop me while his body was still as weak as a kitten after his orgasm.

But one way or another: whether his reaction was one of panic, fear or anticpation, whether he liked what we did together or not, the mark that I left upon his flesh this time around...was far from being just a dream.

* * *

THE END

* * *

And that was Lesson Time, everybody!

I hope you all enjoyed this little follow-up to Let Us Sin Together, and hopefully I didn't turn anyone's stomach beause of the existance of this fic.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
